The Other Child
by SharaMoon
Summary: When Eric pushed me away, I was heartbroken. Now that I am summoned to him once again, I don't know what I should feel. My name is April and I am the other child, the one that you have not heard much about. This is my story. AU/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Hello possible readers.

Yes, I have come up with a new story because my evil plot bunnies will NOT let me wait to put this story out, so here I am. It is different and another OC story, so I probably won't get many readers on this because I know you all love Eric and Sookie, but I wanted to see what would have happened in this new case.

As we all know, Eric does have another child, one that is barely talked about in the books. Well, I am changing that today and bringing this character out from the dark and into the light to play with.

In my one other story, I have added a friend into the mix with her own character. I loved the idea of the look of this vampire woman from my story Fairytale and decided to bring her over from that story in a new plot. It is pretty much a new character and the star of this story.

So this is dedication to **Fairyblood** from _Fangreaders_. The character I made for you, Fairy, is an awesome kickass vampire and I decided to give her a new setting and plot. I think you will like this one better anyway. ;)

I hope everyone enjoys this story as I write it. It is going to be a slow process and not immediately will this new character and Eric be together. I haven't made it that far down in the story yet for me to get there. I just wanted to point that out to you all now. You will see come next chapter where everything is at this point.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

Read and Review!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p><em>Life has meaning, life is important. It doesn't matter how you live your life, or what you are, or even how you get by. Your life may suck, but you should want to live to see tomorrow. <em>

Sayings and quotes upon top of poems, top of rhymes, meanings, and phrases. You can search the world's archives on every meaning, definition of every word there is in existence and right now I am stuck on the word 'life.'

What does life mean? Well, one definition for life is: 'Living things and their activity'. I could laugh at that, because I am neither alive nor living. I am dead, more dead than a door nail, yet still able to walk the earth. One word…vampirism. Yeah, that's right; everyone knows what vampires are. We have recently come out of the coffin so to speak and are walking among the living, getting jobs, owning our own businesses…pretty much taking over society and changing it into something new.

Okay, I am really getting of subject. Life…that is a big one for me. Most people ask questions like, where do you come from? How old are you? Where did you grow up? What do you do in life? How did you make it to where you are today? Okay, I can work with those questions.

To start, I am originally from Paris, France…'Ville de l'amour', or whatever. I grew up there all of my life until I turned twenty two and then my life changed forever, but we will get to that part of the story in just a little bit. How old am I? This is a big one, like chin drops to the floor big. Okay, ready? I am just slightly over seven hundred years old. Yeah, I am an old one, huh?

What do I do in life? Well, I don't have an occupation per se. I travel the world mostly, sampling different traits and cultures with people of the night. Simple and vague all at the same time, that is how I roll.

The last and final question...How did you make it to where you are today? There are a lot of scars down that path, ones that are hard for me to remember, but I will give it a shot and see where it goes.

Let me take you back to when I was made into what I am today. It is the easiest way that I know of to tell you what I am and how I got here.

The streets of Paris were much different than they are today. The air was cleaner, the landscape was more vibrant and much less buildings lined the streets of the town. I was a young woman, around the age of twenty two. By that time, most of the women would be married, had a few children already under their belts, but that wasn't for me. I didn't life that lifestyle.

I didn't grow up in a family that would have pushed for me to be in a relationship with a successful man of wealth and fortune. I was an orphan child that lived on the streets for most of my life after my mother had died. I wouldn't go to an orphanage, so I had to take care of myself since a young age. I wasn't alone though. There were other children that I took care of, even though I was only a few years older than they at the time. It didn't matter. Someone had to stand up to take charge.

With that responsibly came prices that I wasn't ready to deal with. For one, the other children needed food and some form of clothes. I had to choose to do whatever I could to get them everything they needed and I did. I became a thief. Picking pockets from men that had come down the streets alone on the busiest time of day. When I didn't have money, I would simply steal the food to keep them alive. Usually I would only get so much and I would go without to make sure everyone else had things that they needed.

I did that for ten years, until I knew that I needed a change. I was much older now, a woman and I simply wasn't small enough to pick in a man's pocket, or sneak into a bakery without being seen by someone. There was one thing that I knew I could do and that was become a stripper, a prostitute, selling my body to get the children food and clothes and possibly a small place to live instead of living on the streets. I had a fairly good body, skinny because of not eating healthy, but it worked and I got a job at a local club.

Three years passed and I had gotten a home for the children and took care of them daily, but it wasn't enough for me. I was tired of the life I was living and secretly, I hated the heavy load I put on my shoulders by taking care of these children. I loved them, but it was becoming something that I hated to do and that was horrible for me to think about.

I had gotten to a point where I was not happy with the way my life was, but knowing that I couldn't change it. I wasn't smart and women back then were not ones to have jobs and go to school for special degrees. I was stuck, buried in a hole of my own making and I loathed it.

I went to work, dancing and having sex with married men for money, but I felt nothing inside of me. Of course, I felt every one of their emotions, because I have a gift like that. I can simply feel everyone's emotions, feelings around me if I concentrate hard enough. Usually these men would feel a thrill for cheating on their wives, fucking a prostitute when they were supposed to be at work. It sickened me to a point that I could hardly move on in my life, but I needed money so I kept on doing it even though I certainly thought about cutting my wrists and ending it all.

I was nearing my breaking point, fighting to stay alive for everyone but myself. I was quickly losing my resolve. That was until_ he_ came into the club. A tall man, pale as the moon at night, built like a warrior with shining blue eyes that seemed softer than his expressionless face. The one thing that drew him to me was not his looks, I have seen beautiful men and though he out beat every other man I have ever saw, that was not what kept my eyes locked onto his. It was the silence that I had gotten from him. No emotions were pooling off of him in waves like the men sitting before me, panting over my half naked body. He was absolutely free of any emotion that I could find, he was blank and it was a relief.

I usually had gotten a lot of attention because of my long fiery red, wavy hair and light blue eyes and this man was no different. He looked up to me and began walking over in my direction. His eyes seemed hungry, but it wasn't the same hunger that the other men had in their eyes. No, he was different and he was craving something more than just a good fuck.

I wanted to give him whatever he wanted, as long as he took the emotions away for a bit. Feeling everyone's emotions all the time was bothersome and I could hardly take it anymore.

This man had wealth; you could tell by his expensive suit that he wore. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail that hung down the nape of his neck and over his left shoulder. His eyes never swayed from mine as he stalked toward my stage and sat down at the front. I dipped low and crawled over to him, moving slowly, swiftly like a tigress hunting it's pray. He seemed to enjoy that so I kept up with him, gliding against the stage until I was lying before him, our faces a few inches apart.

My eyes locked onto his and I watched a slight smirk form on the left side of his lips. It wasn't much, but that smiled moved me. It was enough to make me go with him wherever he wanted to go. I wouldn't let him pay for my services, though he said he would. It seemed different to me and I didn't want to take his money. It didn't seem right in the slightest.

For one whole month, every night he came to me. It was much more than I ever expected it to be and it started the first night when I knew he was something more. He was not human, he was a vampire. The creatures from the night that you heard in tales and myths were real and this man was one of them. I wasn't afraid of him at all, how could I be? He took away the emotions that were swarming me and gave me so much more. The best sex anyone could ever offer and all I did was give him my blood during it. I was his lover and he was mine, in every sense of the word.

He spoke to me after every night, telling me that I would not remember that he drank from me, but would remember his face and that I spent time with him. I didn't know what he was doing back then, but I know now that he was trying to glamour me. That's right, I said _tried_. It never worked and I still have no idea why it didn't, but I didn't tell him that it was unsuccessful. I thought he wouldn't want to be with me anymore, so I hid it and pretended for my own sake.

At the end of the month is where it all changed. He told me that he must leave at once and I had no idea why he seemed to be running. Something was coming for him; I just knew that it was. He didn't make it out of the door quick enough and my whole world seemed to spin and revolve around me in that moment. I saw my life flash before my eyes as a man that I had never seen before raise me off of the ground with nothing but his left hand. It seemed to be no effort for this new person as he looked over my half naked form in disgust.

"I was wondering where you had gotten off to." The man spoke, looking over his shoulder at the man I spent every night with.

"Let her go." My lovers voice was much softer, a pleading to this man that was holding my neck.

I couldn't breathe, my airways were cut off and I was suffocating. I knew it and I couldn't fight it. The man was strong, stronger than anything I have ever witnessed. So all I could do was wait, to either live or die. It wasn't as earth shattering as it should have been to me.

"You are parading around with a _whore_." The man spat the word as if he was jealous and that was truer than I could have told you. It was the reason why he did what he did next.

"Please…she has done nothing. It was me." My lover whispered again.

My eyes caught onto the man holding my neck and I watched as an evil smirk lit his features. It scared me to the core and I knew in that instance that I wasn't going to make it out alive. I was going to die tonight.

"Then you should be punished, child." The man spoke.

And that was all it took for me to go flying through the glass window from the building. I tumbled to the earth at a much quicker pace than humanly possible and it didn't faze me as I thumped against the concrete, a piece of wood from the window panel impaling my left lung. Tears sprung to my eyes, but it wasn't out of fear of death. The pain was horrible and that was the only reason I cried.

"If you want to save her then you know what to do." The man spoke deadly. It was rather funny that I could hear them talking, until I looked around to notice that they were standing just a few feet away from my broken form.

"Sire…it shouldn't be this way. Why did you do this?" My lover was stumbling over his words, but he was clearly upset.

"Think fast, she is dying." The man laughed harshly, not answering his questions. "If you want your _whore_ then get her." His maker chuckled.

I watched as my vampire lover came to me. His blue eyes swept over my broken form deeply before he leaned over my neck and bit harshly. I could hear my heart beating heavily as it raced to its last beat. It is the most horrible feeling in the world, to know that you are about to die and you are not able to do anything about it.

He rubbed my head and whispered that he was sorry-so sorry-as the blackness engulfed me and my heart beat thumped one last time.

That is how I became what I am today. Later on, I found out that it was his maker that ended my life to start a new one and the only reason he gave him a choice to save me was for the fact that he didn't believe my lover would do it.

_He did though and then he began to regret it. _

My maker as he was called now was around three hundred years old when he had to turn me. It wasn't something he was trying to do in the first place. The years passed, but he was still not very happy. I could see it in his eyes every time he would look at me.

He told me that I was different than any vampire he has ever known because I kept my humanity, even after a hundred years had passed. I guess he was trying to change me as his maker did him, but I couldn't. I still had my heart and soul that told me right and wrong. The emotions that I still felt got in the way of becoming a child of the night, a monster. When I would feed, I would feel their fear if I didn't glamour them and most cases, I didn't have time to glamour. It was hard and I killed when I didn't mean to, but my heart stayed pure.

My maker felt the need to keep me, try to convince himself that I was what he was looking for in a child. I guess I didn't fit the bill the way he wanted me to. I was far too different than him, even though we were the same species. I was different from every vampire we came across. The only thing we seemed to have in common was sex and we did that a lot. I won't lie to you, it was amazing, but feelings seemed to get in the way…on my part.

I really didn't know how he felt, even when I crossed over to vampire land; I couldn't read him with my gift. The only thing I had was the maker and child bond, but when I tried to read his emotions they were always confused and finally I gave up on it. He also kept the bond we shared closed most of the time, more so during sex than anything. So I didn't know what he felt, but for myself? I grew to love him. I was devoted, in other words I was an infatuated vampire and that wasn't very common. Actually, that was pretty much unique. When you are a vampire you don't grow to love each other in that way and wish for forever because it never lasts in a vampire relationship. Children always move on in the world, leaving their maker behind. I think my maker was excited for that day to come.

But that never happened to me, the love only grew stronger. What could possibly be the down side to this? Well, my maker noticed it and began to pull away from me. The sex grew less and less and then we only were together when we desperately needed release.

I couldn't tell you what happened, but one day he couldn't take it anymore. I guess the vampire in him hit its breaking point after I slipped and told him that I loved him-in a more romantic way than I should have- and he told me to leave. He made me go into society with no promise to ever see me again.

I was heartbroken, practically felt like I meant nothing and that was what it was, and I was nothing in his eyes because I wasn't what he was looking for. I moved on though. It was on his order and I went further away from him. I hardly heard from him after that night. He would have his other child call if he needed to contact me. That wasn't a lot either.

That's right, he has another child now. A spunky one at that; much like I am today. She was perfect in every aspect, or so I believe because he has not sent her away as of yet. I would guess she is around two hundred years old, give or take twenty or thirty years. I am no good with ages anymore as you can tell.

I don't know her; I have never seen her face. Why would I? My maker didn't want me and still doesn't so there was no reason for her and I to meet. I have talked with her once or twice over one of the newer appliances of mankind-a cellphone, but that is all it ever was and usually she just called to ask if I could send her heels from the country that I was in at the time. She has a fetish for shoes; that is all that I know.

You are probably wondering if I am still alone and I can rightfully say that I am not. I am happy now as I have move on as he demanded for me to do. In the last two hundred years, I have become a maker myself. I still remember that night as if it was before me now…

I followed the scent of blood, wondering why there would be such a strong potent smell in the air and came upon a boy with knife stabs inflicted to most parts of his body. The boy didn't cry as he lay dying. His face was impassive. It reminded me of myself the night I was turned, with hardly any fear at all for what was to come, which was the unknown. I kneeled next to him and grabbed his hand, holding it until he met my gaze.

His hair was short, dark brown and his eyes were the most magnificent light green. His lips were full, but grimaced as he tried to breath. His skin was a perfect light tanned color; a clearly beautiful human, well-kept for one his age, which I found out that he was twenty.

"Do you want to die?" I found myself asking.

Rain started to pour down as I looked at him. Lightning lit up the sky, showing just how much blood the boy was losing.

"No. I don't want to die." He whispered. "But I am not afraid."

I nearly smiled, he reminded me more of myself than I would have ever thought.

"I can give you another life, as long as you want it." I whispered.

My fangs slid down and I opened my mouth slightly for him to see. He stared at my fangs in fascination for a moment before turning his head, showing me his vein. He was giving me permission. His emotions were telling me so. I leaned over him and licked his neck, testing it.

"What is your name?" I whispered before I sunk my fangs in.

"Ethan." He whispered as my fangs connected with his artery. "Y-Yours?"

He was nearly there. I could feel his heart beat slowing dramatically, but I kept drinking. When I felt his heart stop and his eyes begin to close I whispered my name.

"April." I cut into my own wrist deep and put it into his slack mouth.

So I was never alone after that and I was thankful for the distraction of teaching a baby vampire the ropes of this life. He loved it, his new life. I wouldn't change him as my maker tried to do to me. I simply wanted him to be whoever he wanted and to look at his new life as a gift rather than a curse. I felt as if my life was a curse after a while of being on my own, but Ethan wouldn't feel like that, because I would never leave him; force him away as my maker did to me.

But every child will move on their own sooner or later. Ethan wasn't like me in the sense that I never felt the need to leave my maker, I guess I was the only one that would ever feel that way because I knew I was different even if I was the same species. Ethan wanted to explore more of the world and went off a few years ago, but still remains in contact with me daily. I was thankful for it, because no matter how much I could have ever taught him, I still worried about him nonstop.

As I thought back on my life, it slowly sent me a drift to sleep. The dawn approached and my eyes fluttered closed and my musing of 'life' faded away like a cloud of smoke. And I began dreaming of a time and place that I would be happy with the one that still held my heart, even if I disliked him in a way.

Something felt off. I was nearing the time I would arise from sleep and I knew that, even though I was still under its spell. My body was tingling with an emotion that I had not felt in decades and all too soon, I woke up gasping.

Grabbing the sheets in my fists as I sat panting from the wave of emotions that came over me in a swarm. My left hand rose to grasp the material of my shirt, right above my beating heart as I sat wide eyed on my bed. I had not felt that in so long, I thought my body was playing tricks on me because there was no way that I would be feeling this, because I was never wanted before. It was all in my mind, I convinced myself, because I was musing my life right before I fell asleep.

That was all it could be because there was no way that I was ever needed. I wasn't wanted, wasn't important. I was insignificant and I knew that I was in his mind, so it was just me. It was all in my head.

I stood on shaking feet, moving through my bed chamber slowly to flick on the lights. I was nearly there to the switch, until the emotion ran over me harder. It shook my body, pushing me forward until I landed on my floor in a heap. I trembled with excitement and fear from what I was feeling as it rushed over my body stronger and more evident every time that it came to me.

After the fourth time, it was not something I could brush off anymore. Jumping to my feet, I grabbed my wallet off of the nightstand and I ran from my home, in the direction that was being asked of me because…

_You cannot ignore your makers call…ever. _


	2. Saving what is his

**Author's Notes:** Hello readers!

**Important:** Okay, I wanted to bring this up, because a lot of you will probably be confused. To be honest, with where this story is leading I am a bit confused on the time line myself. **Okay, throw out all you know about how the SVM books progresses.** This is my own time line, which is why it is an AU/OC story. **Some** **things are happening much sooner than they do in the books**. It starts in this chapter. As of right now, Sookie and Eric have been married for a while. We all know that they had a 'marriage' in book 9, Dead and Gone. It happened sooner than that in my time line. It is essential for where I want to take this. I hope it doesn't mess with your mind too much.

I am taking this one into a big consideration on where I want to lead it to, it's not going to be romance right away, as I have stated before. This is just me, using an awesome new kick ass vampire for the fun of doing it. You might not like her much at some points and you might not like other characters at some point. I have basically where I want to end it in my mind, but it still could very well change. So here we are; the second chapter.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Seven hundred damn years old and I can't get to this place fast enough! No, I am no old lady I still look very young, but fuck the new inventions of this world. If it isn't for cars stuck in traffic jams, it is other things like planes and those damn layovers. I hated those worse than cars.<p>

I was stuck in the airport because of a bad storm. Of course I had to go to coffin when we took to the sky; because we sat in the airport for too fucking long in my damn opinion and it took some serious time away. After the flight and a few hours of waiting for dusk, I was in a rental car. Then there was traffic. I seriously was half temped to jump out of the car and just run the rest of the way.

I might have been able to deal with that, if it wasn't for that fact that my maker had called me a million times. I had to send him emotions back telling him that I was in fact on my way there and I was doing my best to hurry the fuck up. The only time he allows me to feel his emotions and he is barking orders, is what it feels like. He better be glad that I was vacationing closer than I thought I was at the time, because whatever is happening, I might not have made it in time.

When your maker calls you, you get a direction in the back of your head where to go and I was surprised when I showed up outside of a bar. It was my maker's of course, but that wasn't the problem. There were a few Weres standing outside of the building as if guarding the people within.

One thing that I could have thanked my master for was for the fact that he taught me how to fight and defend myself; very well I might add. The thing was, back in those days Eric still used swords or his own hands. The only thing about the advancement of the world that I really enjoyed? Guns and many different styles as well. Did you know, they can put wooden bullets into them now? Crazy evolvement, but I don't need wooden here. These are Weres, which equal silver bullets, straight through the heart.

I put the car in park, brought my hand up and cracked my neck before I got out, pulling my two guns with me, that I stopped to get from a gun store not too far down the road. I also grabbed just a few more items also bought at said store, for fun if any got too close. It seemed all funny to me that Eric would be held down by Werewolves, but I was guessing he couldn't fight them; someone else was keeping an eye on the place. I guess that is what I was here for. Hardly any vampires even knew of my existence, let alone vampires in this country.

Going stealth, I crept up slowly, hoping on top if the building as I did so. I slunk down to my stomach and gazed down at the two just in front of the door. Good thing I had a mask that would hide my face, if someone was watching, well it would suck for me. It was a funny one at that, the mask. It was like a psycho clown with what looked to be bloody tears, bought it for Ethan as a gag gift in the airport. It would come in handy here. I could always buy him something else.

When the two shifted a bit more, I took that time to flip in the air and come soaring down between them both.

"Hello boys." I spoke before I brought my guns up.

I aimed close to their hearts as they turned to attack me and I shot a few times directly at their chest. They went down in a quick heap and I jumped up to the top of the building again when I heard voices right inside the door. I waited for the other to come out and I smirked when they sent a rather scrawny looking one in my direction. Flipping over, I landed right behind him when he turned back to the door, getting ready to alert the people inside of their fallen comrades. I grabbed the scruff of his neck, and kicked the front door in. I thought it was brilliant and I used him as a human shield. These Weres weren't very smart, because they had silver bullets along with wooden. I could tell because they make different sounds when shot off.

The Were had died on the second shot, but did I release him? Hell no! I was still getting shot at and I used his body to protect myself until I made it cleanly inside. When I was sure they would have to reload their guns, I grabbed the now dead Were tighter in my grasp before I threw him to his friends. They connected and some fell to the ground. I flipped on top of a table, flipping it over and started shooting off the guys one by one. One-down, two-definitely down, three-oh yeah, head shot! Then one to the chest to make sure.

There were more than I was expecting and I took the time to reload my own guns. I looked up in front of me to see that one had changed and he was staring right at me. How did I not hear him? Not really important right now, I flipped over the table, shooting off in the left direction where they all seemed to be standing. As they shot, I avoided and then connected with them. I was quick, so avoiding things wasn't too hard. I turned over another table as the Were that changed hopped over the first table and flew at me. This is where my other items would come in handy. I grabbed the throwing knife I had stashed by my boot and threw it in his direction, connecting with his right eye. The animal yelped and fell over, trying to desperately use his paw to take out the object.

As he was down, I looked around and counted four more standing. Yeah, I could do this. I looked down to my right and noticed a bottle of alcohol that was sitting by my leg. Hmm, what could I possibly do with that? I got my answer as one brave Were jumped forward. I used it to smash into his head and when he was distracted, I shot him in the chest.

I rolled over to the bar, getting hit with a silver bullet in the arm as I did so. As I hissed for a moment, I suddenly realized I was tired of this game. I was a daredevil after all, not really caring what would happen to me. I stood up swiftly, jumping over to the Weres before any of them could react and turned in a circle, firing off shots as quickly as I could. They all dropped to the floor one after another and I stood there with Were blood on my hands.

_Really, it's just all in a days' work._

I let my eyes drift down to my arm where the bullet grazed to see that it was all healed. Well, at least no silver fragments were stuck in there. I closed my eyes to feel for Eric, but I felt more than just him. To be honest, I felt everything those Weres felt as they died, but I go into a state of mind where it can't bother me too much. In other words, I put up barriers, but they weren't that strong tonight. After quite a few years on my own, I realized that being what I am meant that I would get blood on my hands every once in a while. Did I like that? No, not very much, but what could I do? I had to live with everyone's emotions, their feelings, there are sometimes where I have to do what I got to do and these Weres were just something I had to kill. Simple as that, can't take it back.

I felt Eric once again and moved over to a door that obviously was where he was. There were people on the other side. I looked up to see there was a beam just above me that I could hang onto and I did that, gripping and then lifting myself up and over. I carefully shifted myself down to grab the door handle before I yanked it open and moved back swiftly. Two more Weres rushed out, obviously freaked out, I didn't need to read their emotions to know that.

I turned and shifted until I began to swing in their direction. With a powerful kick, I sent them flying backwards and down steps to hit the wall below. I jumped down and cautiously went down the stairs with my guns held high. Two more were waiting for me, of course they were. I should have given them a look of surprise to make them feel better before they died, but I didn't. When I saw them, I immediately shot their knees and waited until they fell to continue down the stairs to get a good shot at them both. It was easy and done very quickly. I turned around and shot the two that lay on the floor below me.

"The circus seems to be in town." A voice was heard behind me. A woman's voice and when I turned, I noticed she was hanging up in the air by chains. Her skin was still melted by the chains that held her suspended. I didn't dare look to the side, to notice that my maker was chained as well. "I like your mask; can you get me down now?"

I brought the gun up and shot the left chain, making her hang halfway up in the air by one arm. She growled. "The 'circus' has the gun and the 'circus' is the only one that can get your ass down. You shouldn't tempt me; I might have some other _magic tricks_ up my sleeve, if you understand what I mean." I nodded to the guns in my hand.

"Enough!" His voice broke through the snarling woman and my conversation. "We have to get out of these chains. I did not call you here for a bitch fight, April."

"Yeah." I answered, shooting the other chain that held her suspended and she fell to the ground. I closed my eyes for just a moment.

"So why do you wear a mask? Deformed or something? Oh, it's nice to meet you by the way. We have never been formally introduced, but I must thank you for the shoes." The woman said as she moved over to unchain our maker.

I simply couldn't walk over and do it myself. Not seeing him for so many years and to know that he still had power over me sucked hardcore. His voice alone could make me go weak at the knees.

"I didn't want to be noticed if the place was being watched." I answered. "Which makes me ask, who else was here? Those Weres were definitely not strong and it had to have been a while ago that another person was here, I'm not getting too many scents that are fresh."

"Victor. He is the King's second." The woman answered.

"Pam, hurry!" Our master barked at her. He seemed on edge, I wondered why that would be.

"Relax a bit, Eric! The silver does burn my hands you know." Pam seemed on edge too.

Once Eric was free and moving about, I noticed he pulled out a cellphone. I was guessing that it was alright for me to pull off the mask now. I had to take my hair out of the bun I had put it in first and let my long red strands flow down my back. Then I pulled the mask from my face and sat it on the stairs. I listened as Eric tried to get a hold of someone called Niall. I didn't understand why he still seemed on edge, unless there was more to this than just Weres and the King of Louisiana's second here.

"Damn it." He whispered as he shut the phone.

I turned around and looked at him carefully, but it was soon forgotten when I heard Pam sigh in what seemed like a happy way. I turned my blue eyes in her direction to see that she was smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"You, my dear sister, are beautiful." She licked her lips and Eric growled.

I turned my attention back to him and waited. It was so different standing before him when he was acting this way. I have never seen him like this and it did scare me a bit.

"We need to find her, but we can't leave. Victor was already told that a woman had come in killing his Weres. He is on his way back here to see what had gone wrong. We are being held against our will so we don't interfere with fairy business. That means you have to get out of here and we have to wait upstairs for Victor to come back." Eric said to me.

"Victor doesn't want to get into trouble by Felipe, the King. So, he will not tell that he was holding us hostage. The Weres won't be a problem in our case, because Victor was the one that hired them. They were as good as dead anyway. If we stay here, then there would be no reason for Victor to go to our King and say that we interfered."

"She is my wife, I could interfere." Eric shot at Pam.

"No you couldn't. No matter what, Victor would come up with another idea. It would be best if we stayed here and let Niall deal with her, get her to safety." Pam said.

"Whoa, what do you mean…wife?" I asked, turning to Eric.

His eyes wouldn't stay connected with mine. Which was odd, he was the one that ordered me away. It was odd that I wasn't having a problem with looking at him anymore. All around an odd and awkward situation.

"Oh, Eric is married now! To a human-fairy hybrid." Pam smiled.

"I see." I answered. "So I did what I needed to do, I should leave now."

"No." Eric said simply. "I need you to go with Niall, to get Sookie."

"Sookie? Your wife?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes. No one knows who you are. Most don't even know that I have another child." Wow, that was a low blow. He continued. "That means I can use you. If Victor is working with fairies, then he will have eyes everywhere. You are strong, stronger than most. You must do this because I order you to."

I did not like being ordered. "Looks like I have no other choice." I answered stiffly. "I'll go save your _wife_ for _you _then."

Just then a popping sound was heard and to the right of us stood a man with long nearly white hair. His eyes met mine and he cocked his head to the side as if he knew me somehow. I couldn't tell, I wasn't getting a read on his emotions.

"Niall, have you found the location?" Eric asked.

"I have. She hasn't been hurt too badly as of yet. She has been gone for a little over a day, any longer and the fairies will begin to torture her worse." Niall said.

"Good. April is going with you. She is a good fighter." Eric said low. Oh, look a compliment. I didn't want it at the moment.

"I'm guessing she is the one that killed all the Weres?" Niall raised an eyebrow, looking at the dead Weres on the ground.

"I did." I stepped in. "Let's go save her."

"Take my hand then and we shall go." Niall answered, holding his hand out for me to grasp. I did it hesitantly and then I felt a sensation that I have never experienced before. It felt like I was being pushed through something small.

When we came up, I blinked a few times before I looked around. For one, I didn't pick up my mask from the damn stairs, or my guns. I guess my hands would have to do.

"I've never fought fairies." I said to him as we moved through woods.

"Take this. It's iron. It will kill them."

He threw me a sword and I grabbed it quickly. We bounded through the woods to come upon a cabin like place. I did not wait, like I had time to do that. I wanted to get in, get her, and get the fuck out of this area. There was no way that I would be staying, didn't plan on that in the first place.

I kicked the door and rushed through with Niall on my heels. We turned the corner and I looked over to a table with two people standing before it.

"The froggy croaked!" A male said as he leaned over something.

It was only then that I heard the gurgling sound of pain, a whimper and it was coming from that 'something' on the table . It was Eric's wife lying there. Her emotions hit me suddenly, quickly and it hurt. It nearly speared me to the floor. Niall looked at me questionably, but I shook my head and crept in when they weren't paying attention.

I got over to them and Niall did as well. I brandished my sword and brought it up to the man's neck and slicked it clean off. Niall was slower and the female turned around toward him. I let the male drop and went for the female as she snapped her teeth at Niall. I was in close when she turned to me. I didn't have time to move out of the way and she sunk her sharp teeth into my shoulder. Immediately I knew something was wrong because I began to feel weaker. I tried to push her off, but her mouth attached to my neck and bit again. I growled and brought the sword around, pushing it against my skin over my chest to get it in between us. Of course, it cut into my own skin, but I didn't think as I used the rest of my strength to pushed it up as quickly as I could and chop her head off with it.

I laid in pain, writhing from silver poisoning that was now coursing through my blood, but I had to act. I stood up shakily and lifted the woman bleeding off of the table. Her blood smelled wonderful to me, I resisted the urge to lick the blood from her body. I needed blood, I knew I did, but I would not take hers.

Niall moved forward and grabbed my hand. Putting his other hand somewhere on Sookie -Eric's wife-he teleported us away.


End file.
